


Voyage voyage

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p><p>Jack et Hiccup voulaient juste passer le week-end ensemble, mais suite à une stupide erreur de la part de l'un d'entre eux, ils se retrouvent dans un camion de livraison. Et Jack compte se faire pardonner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage voyage

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 30 août 2014**   
>  **Thème de la nuit: Les moyens de transport**   
>  **Thème du oneshot: bus, car et camion**   
> 

Son petit ami était un crétin, il en était maintenant certain ! Comment Jack avait-il réussi à le faire monter dans un camion, de nuit, et avait fini par le mettre à quatre pattes au milieu des palettes filmées de marchandises pour passer sa main sous son boxer ?!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harold avait toujours trouvé beaucoup de charme et de charisme à Jackson Overland, que tout le monde appelait simplement Jack, à sa demande, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le garçon à peine plus âgé que lui d'un an finisse par devenir son petit ami. C'était allé très vite, tellement qu'il se demandait parfois s'il ne rêvait pas et s'il n'allait pas bientôt se réveiller, célibataire et observant de lui l'idole des enfants et des filles.

C'était arrivé une nuit, ou plus exactement un soir, d'hiver, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il était passé dans une supérette pour acheter quelque chose pour sa mère qui l'avait appelé, et à la caisse, il se retrouva avec le merveilleux Jack derrière lui. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, se disant qu'il ne devait même pas le reconnaître. Il était si banal après tout, rien de bien extraordinaire, si ce n'était sa prothèse à la jambe gauche, résultat de son amour inconditionnel pour son chat, Krokmou, qui avait failli se faire écraser par une voiture. Sa jambe gauche n'avait pas eu cette chance, l'amputation inévitable. Il se disait que ça n'était pas si grave, la prothèse qu'il avait conçu lui même était confortable et pratique, bien qu'handicapante.

Il venait donc de payer rangeant son porte monnaie dans son sac et sortit en prévenant sa mère qu'il était sur le chemin du retour. En s'arrêtant au feu, il constata que Jack était lui aussi sorti de la supérette. Rien de surprenant, ils habitaient dans le même quartier. Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta de rester devant le garçon, à l'époque brun, bien qu'il ait envie de se retourner. Finalement, il fit comme s'il venait de recevoir un message et s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, laissant le brun le dépasser. Lorsqu'il remit son portable dans sa poche, sans relever les yeux, il ne vit pas tout de suite que Jack avait à peine fait trois pas de plus. Ce qu'il réalisa, en revanche, lorsqu'il glissa sur une plaque de verglas et manqua de tomber tête la première en arrière. Ce fut la main froide de l'autre garçon autour de son poignet qui l'empêcha de tomber. Il se retrouva alors le nez contre la veste du brun, l'odeur du pain d'épice envahissant ses narines.

-Hé, ça va ?

Il releva ses yeux verts vers ceux bleu cristallin de Jack.

-O-oui... heu... merci.

Il était si timide à l'époque, si peu confiant en lui. Il baissa les yeux immédiatement et se décala du brun. Celui-ci se baissa et ramassa le sac en plastique qu'il avait en main avant de manquer de se casser la figure. Jack lui tendit et il le prit en levant doucement sa main, leurs doigts se touchant un instant, et il réalisa que l'autre garçon avait les doigts glacés.

-Tu... tu habites à l'autre bout de la rue, non ?

-Hein ? S'étonna Harold.

-Hum... les Haddock, c'est ça ?

Jack semblait si timide lui aussi, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu que très amical, facile à vivre et en général, un garçon qui n'a pas peur de prendre la parole, même si parfois il ne devrait pas. Et là, il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir.

-O-oui, c'est bien ça.

Jack se racla la gorge et redressa son dos, ses mains finissant dans les poches de sa veste.

-Je... je vais te raccompagner.

-Hein ? M-mais non, pas besoin ! Je peux me débrouiller...

-Oui, j'ai vu.

Il lança un regard à sa jambe gauche, puis à la plaque de glace derrière l'auburn. Harold mit un moment avant de réaliser. Il avait regarder sa jambe gauche.

-T-tu es au courant ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour... pour ma jambe.

Il lui adressa un gentil sourire.

-Bien sûr. Quand j'ai entendu que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai vraiment flippé, et ensuite j'ai entendu parlé de ton amputation et...

Jack se pinça tout à coup les lèvres, et il sembla à Harold que ses joues venaient de prendre une ou deux teintes de rouge en plus. Lui même rougit un peu, réalisant que Jack le connaissait, s'intéressait à lui. Et les prochains mots sortirent de sa bouche à une telle vitesse qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de les prononcer.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Ce à quoi, après un long moment à se fixer l'un l'autre, le visage d'Harold virant rouge tomate, Jack avait répondu.

-Plus que tout.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

C'était il y a deux ans. Maintenant, il avait accepté une sortie spéciale avec Jack, qui avait fini par tourner assez mal en fait, vu qu'ils avaient pris le mauvais bus et n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour un taxi et aucun bus n'était direct pour chez eux. Ils -surtout Jack- avaient finalement convaincu une chauffeuse de point lourd de les conduire jusqu'à l'entrée de Burgess et les y déposer. Au milieu des palettes de dentifrice, crème pour le visage et autres soins corporel, Harold avait finalement décidé que Jack méritait bien une punition. Il le frappa donc dans le bras de son poing, de la même manière que son amie Astrid faisait.

-Hé ! C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Pour nous avoir foutu autant dans le pétrin ! Notre week-end est foutu, tout ça parce qu'on a prit le bus 336 au lieu du 363 !

-Et c'est ma faute...

-Oui !

Il s'éloigna de son petit ami en pestant dans sa barbe, bien qu'il n'ait en réalité qu'un fin duvet de poils le long de sa mâchoire. Jack trouvait que ça lui allait bien, et il lui arrivait régulièrement de passer un doigt de long en large de sa mâchoire, appréciant la barbe naissante du jeune auburn.

Jack se releva à son tour et alla entourer la taille de son petit ami, les deux faisant quasiment la même taille à 2 ou 3 cm près. L'auburn croisa ses bras contre son torse et détourna la tête, décidé à ne pas donner satisfaction à son petit ami aussi facilement. Parce qu'il savait déjà qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si l'ancien brun, qui avait maintenant les cheveux blancs complètement décolorés, venait à le séduire pour lui pardonner sa maladresse avec le numéro des bus.

-Oh allez, Hic, tu vas pas me faire la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, non ?

« Hic », le diminutif d'un surnom qu'il avait depuis l'âge de 5 ans, lorsqu'il avait eut des crises de hoquets à répétition en classe, conduisant à l'appeler « Hiccup » dans la cour de récréation. Il s'était fait une raison avec le temps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait le surnom. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jack commence à le prononcer, et depuis, il l'aimait bien plus.

Il sentit distinctement les mains du décoloré sur son ventre, caressant avec un pouce autour de son nombril. Malgré lui, il sourit. Jack était si prévisible, toujours à essayer de les rabibocher par le sexe. Quelqu'un avait dit que le sexe était la glue des couples, et après avoir commencé à sortir avec Jackson Overland, il était près à dire qu'en effet, le sexe avait un pouvoir guérisseur sur eux en tout cas.

-Je crois bien que si...

Il sentit dans son cou que l'autre souriait, chacun sachant à ce moment qu'il n'y avait plus de colère, mais un jeu de séduction en cours. Jack embrassa sa nuque avec un sourire, Harold profitant d'un instant pour se lover contre son amour.

-Va falloir que je change ça.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il avait fini par laissé Jack faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Entre ses mains caressant toute la peau qu'il pouvait sous les vêtements, les lèvres grignotant son cou, sa braguette s'ouvrant pour laisser une main baladeuse caresser cette partie privée de son anatomie, il avait fini mains et genoux sur le sol, à gémir le prénom de son petit ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se répandre sur le métal sous lui, Jack embrassant la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

Il reprit son souffle tout en sentant son petit ami remettre son anatomie dans son pantalon et remonter le zipper avant de l'aider à se redresser, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il sentit la chaleur des bras de Jack autour de sa taille et se laissa tomber contre lui, caressant de son pouce la peau blanche de celui qu'il aimait tant.

-Si tu crois que tu t'en sortiras comme ça, tu peux toujours courir, Jack.

L'autre sourit et embrassa son front et sa tempe.

-C'était que l'échauffement. Une fois chez toi, on passera aux choses sérieuses.

Oh. Il lui semblait aussi très bizarre qu'il n'ait pas droit au traitement complet avec pénétration. Vraiment, son petit ami était un crétin. Très rusé en prime.


End file.
